


Winner Winner (Green-Eyed Monster)

by very_important_army



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yanjun is a jealous idiot, Yanjun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: Yanjun meets Ziyi. Yanjun is not amused.This is a drabble of Yanjun's POV during @loststickienote's Winner Winner Chicken Dinner, and Yanjun meets Ziyi for the first time.





	Winner Winner (Green-Eyed Monster)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winner Winner Chicken Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188076) by [lost_stickie_note](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note). 



> The Zhangjing-centric fic fest that Stickie and I have been mentioning is officially opening for prompts TOMORROW, Sunday, February 10th (EST, so it may be a little later for some of you)! As of right now, these accounts will be locked, but they will be opened soon!
> 
> Grapefruit Juice Fic Fest:
> 
> Twitter: @GrapefruitFF  
> Email: grapefruitjuiceff@gmail.com 
> 
> Can't wait to see what you all will come up with! ^-^

Yanjun smiles down fondly at the boy on the bench press. From this angle, he can see Zhangjing bite at his lip as he lifts the metal bar, and he takes the time while the older boy is focused to secretly admire his flushed face as he glistens in the yellowed lighting of the gym.

 

_How does he still look so cute even when he’s all sweaty,_ Yanjun wonders to himself. When Zhangjing’s arms tremble on the way up _,_ Yanjun springs into action, taking the bar from Zhangjing and smiling his most charming smile at him.

 

He’s rewarded with a beam, and Yanjun tries not to bask too much in Zhangjing’s attention.

 

“Oh, I see you found a spotter,” an unfamiliar voice says. Yanjun looks up to see an intimidatingly handsome, buff man come up to them, smiling sweetly at Zhangjing.

 

_Yeah, me! Get out of here!_

 

The stranger is staring at Zhangjing with something akin to heart eyes, and Yanjun can’t help the feeling of jealousy that twists through his chest.

 

“Who are you?” Yanjun blurts out.

 

“Just a friend of Zhangjing’s,” and here the stranger has the _audacity_ to wink at him — or Zhangjing, and Yanjun doesn’t really care to know which. He just wants him _away_ from here. “I’m Ziyi.” The stranger — no, _Ziyi —_ holds his hand out.

 

Yanjun looks at it in distaste. “Yanjun. I don’t shake hands with people.” Or, rather, people who are trying to take MY Zhangjing away from me.

 

“Okay, bro,” stupidly-handsome-Ziyi says, giving Yanjun a weird look. _I am not your “bro.”_ And then he smiles at Zhangjing again. “I’ll see you later, Zhangjing.”

 

Yanjun wants to hit something. And oh no, there’s Zhangjing smiling at Ziyi as he waves goodbye. Would Yanjun get the same response? He groans inwardly as he catches sight of the clock on the wall — he has to go now, and stupid Ziyi took up all his time with Zhangjing.

 

“I actually have to run now,” Yanjun says regretfully. Fuck. And he won’t even be able to see Zhangjing over break, cause he’s going home. “I guess I’ll see you around sometime after break. I’m leaving Monday for Taiwan.”

 

Damnit, does he _really_ have to go back home?

 

What if Ziyi makes a move on Zhangjing during his absence?

 

Oh, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/viarmy0111)


End file.
